dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle: Leogian vs Toneri
The God Children Meet Leogian meditated on an uninhabited planet, having issued a challenge for a friendly spar to Toneri. He could be seen releasing large yet controlled bursts of energy around him. "I wonder if the rumors floating around about this guy are true." Leogian thought to himself, having heard some tales about the newly crowned God of Creation. "If he's half as strong as I've heard, this should be fun." Leogian then returned his focus to his meditation as he awaited the arrival of his opponent. Travelling through space itself, Toneri had a tight grip on the shoulder of while using his other hand to hold the hand of Toten. "I hope this one could be a little more entertaining! The last one fleed before he could even see exactly what it was I did. Or what it was, that I was trying to teach him that is." Toneri pouted at the outcome of his previous battle. "That was the shortest battle I've ever had in my life. Even my first sparring session with you lasted longer." Whis gave off a small chuckle before landing onto an unknown planet. "Oh ho, there he is." Whis calmly states sending his statement to Toneri to the man that had been meditating peacefully. Whis bulled out a capsule pressed the button and out came a chair. Sitting within the chair, he waved his hand. Toneri turned to Toten, "Go over there with Whis for a while and watch and observe everything that's going to happen." Toten nodded his hand and ran next to where Whis sat. Toneri stood tall, looking at the man with a wondrous glare. "I don't have time for formalities. Let's just get this started." Leogian flipped into a one-armed handstand, before launching himself onto his feet. "I like your style." A portal opens near Leogian and he pulls out a sword similar in shape to a japanese katana. "I give you the honor of the first move." Said Leogian as he got into a defensive fighting stance. Lifting his eyebrow, Toneri gave off a slight chuckle. His slight chuckle met with Whis's laugh, which combine and merge together forming one great big laugh. Toneri held his hand out near carelessly, "You want me.. To thrust at you? I would never." Toneri turned his head to the side looking at Leogian side ways. "I can't dash first at a mere Demi-God." "I suppose I was getting my hopes far too high when I thought my opponent could have any sense of respect. Though in your defense I supposed I should have assumed the arrogant God-Complex. Very well, I shall begin." Leogian quickly dashed behind Toneri, releasing several slashes in the instant he did so. A smirk formed along his face at the words of his opponent, watching as his bait worked just perfectly. Leogian, did it. he dashed right in. "Hm... It'll be a nuisance fighting someone with a sword. I've never done this before." Taking a step back, Toneri was able to create intial space from himself and Leogian. With each swing Leogian made, Toneri simply swayed left and right effectively to dodge his swings. "You can't possibly hope to pierce me with a sluggish style like this!" "He's a quick one, this seems fun already!" ''Leogian then opened another portal and unsheathed a second sword. This time when attack the sword in his left hand always struck from the opposite angles of the sword in his right, both swords also released slashes of raw energy to remove the option of simply tilting or back-pedaling to dodge. "I can see already I'm going to enjoy this!" With the basic utilization of , Toneri was able to create a large space between the two. ''"Nothing but weapons, eh?" Dashing forwards towards Leogian, Toneri shot at him in rapid successions. Using rapid movement yet again to create nothing but after images as he fired off even more of the blast at the man, Toneri would aim to make his movements impossible to track. As it stood, Toneri was the fastest warrior in the universe in his basic form. Castitas was the power of their partnership, while he was the speed. Due to his specialized training, Leogian had spent most of his time training his physical body. "How about we test that speed of yours, eh?" Just before the blasts reached him, Leogian got into a squatting stance and began formulating dozens of afterimages by simply side hopping. The number formed and the speed of his movement made dodging the blasts fairly easy. Throughout this torrent of extreme speed, Leogian attempted to smash Toneri while moving and trap him in the torrent of side hops, which would lead to him seemingly being rapidly hit from all directions. "No need to test my speed, it's already verified, Demi-God." Toneri watched as the man would crate various after images of himself, with the attempts to somewhat give Toneri confusion in his mind to hesitate which moves he should make. It was obvious he didn't need to be where he was, so he placed his two fingers square on his head and outside of his current location, next to Whis and Toten. "Speed isn't something that is purely defined by one's movements. It is also defined by one's reactions time and reflexes. It's okay, since this is an empty planet, I'll get rid of you both. Know this, as your !" Toneri opened the palms of his hands and in the center sat two blue spheres which one would travel towards the surface of the planet swiftly. "You clash up with this, you're most certain to die Demi-God!!" "Let's test that theory shall we?" Leogian suddenly went down on all fours as the first of his four tails emerging as he entered his dazera state. He then prepared a beam of highly concentrated youki and fired it at the beam that was coming his way. Placing his fingers on his forehead yet again, he teleported to the opposing side of Leogian, firing off the second ki sphere. He formed another sphere in his free hand, and teleported throwing it at Leogian yet again. He repeated this process until after images of Toneri were created, and Leogian would find himself bombard by these spheres. Leogian would be engulfed in a large explosion, before flying out and punching Toneri in the face, with his outfit now torn and sporting 2 tails instead of one. An image that appeared to be a tattoo of a shield with two swords crossed behind it could be seen on the center of his chest. "You bastard! My mother made me this suit!" He yelled before unleashing a storm of swords from the portals behind him at Toneri. As Leogian made contact with Toneri's face, Toneri's head was jerked back, but it suddenly stopped. Toten stood to his feet clinching his fist, but Whis placed his hand out in front of him. "Just watch Toten, this is the best part!" Whis exclaimed, grabbed a spoon and dipping it into the small cup he had in his opposing hand. Toten loosened his fists up, and turned to Whis who'd been so calm. He had no idea how Whis could hold such a peaceful demeanor, even at a time like this. Toneri's face began to move forward, as he pushed Leogian's fist back with nothing more than his cheek. Toneri's eyes were subtle, and a gust of energy pushed off, holding enough strength to push Leogian and his weapon's back. "You'll suffer the fate of vanishing from here, just as that last measly half man of a warrior did! Feel my !" He exclaimed, pointing his index finger at Leogian, which would shoot an orange finger beam at the man. As he was steel reeling from the gust of energy the beam hit Leogian square in the chest. However the beam seemed to be reflected back at Toneri upon contact, and the shield in the symbol on Leogian's chest was now scratched. Suddenly an immense surge of energy crashed into Toneri to send him flying in the opposite direction, with several of similar intensity following after. "That is not good." Leogian said as he raised his hand to his chest and used some of his energy to repair the seal. "Sorry about that, now where were we?" With the moving of Leogian, Toneri had already prepared his next attack. His ki filled up over what he intially needed be placed his palms near each other. Closing them, the opened quickly and a sphere began to form. As he continued to open them, the sphere grew large and larger, until finally it was as large as a fully matured spirit bomb. "We were here." He states launching the towards Leogian. Whis began to levitate in the air, and Toten grabbed a hold of him rising upwards as well. The sphere had power like no other, as shown once before, this sphere was capable of fully overpowering a Super Saiyan Goku, while Beerus was only at seventy percent. The planet was sure to be blown to bits even if Leogian were to collide with it. Category:Roleplays